Spinning reels of the closed face type are in general well known in the art. Recently, a demand has been indicated for highly miniaturized forms of such closed face spinning reels which are rugged, extremely lightweight, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and sell. In general, the present invention seeks to provide a miniaturized reel of the type mentioned, incorporating many well known and proven operating principles and mechanisms, which is at the same time modified in novel and advantageous ways such that both the size and weight of the reel may be significantly reduced, and the cost of manufacture is reduced to a desirably low level.
In accordance with one objective of the invention, a closed face spinning reel mechanism, formed largely of known components, is redesigned and reconstructed in a manner to effect miniaturization of the overall reel while, at the same time, maintaining certain of the components proportionally larger to facilitate manual manipulation of the adjustments. In certain respects, the miniaturized reel of the present invention seeks to provide a reel having a general configuration and proportions resembling those of the reel of my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,092, but incorporating specific modifications to enable the desired miniaturization to be effectively achieved.
In the reel of the invention, a drag brake arrangement may be provided which is adjusted by a thumb wheel projecting from the reel housing, somewhat in the manner of my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,554 and 3,489,365. In order to provide for such a thumb wheel adjustment to be housed in a miniaturized reel, while at the same time being adequately large for convenient manipulation, provision is made for downwardly offsetting the main drive gear, within the generally cylindrical housing, to provide adequate clearance for the drag brake adjustment wheel.
Pursuant to the invention, provisions are made for mounting of a pickup pin in the spinner head, and for securing of a mounting tang on the reel housing, which are extremely simplified, inexpensive and lightweight, and thus ideally suited for the specific intended purpose. At the same time, these elements are generally similar in function and general appearance to corresponding elements in, for example, my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,092.
In the reel of the invention, a central reel housing member, formed of a high strength plastic molding, is constructed to have a central transverse deck plate and forwardly and rearwardly projecting cylindrical extensions. The forward cylindrical extension generally surrounds a portion of the line spool, in accordance with known principles. In the reel housing of the present structure, however, the inner wall of the forward cylindrical extension is provided with a series of inwardly projecting ribs, which extend from the inner wall of the housing to a point close to the edge of the line spool, serving to close that space in order to prevent passage of a slack coil of fishing line behind the spool. The ribbed housing construction of the new reel enables this generally known function to be accomplished in a manner that provides for a reel housing of reduced weight, yet of adequate strength for the purposes intended.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, an improved arrangement is made for mounting of a spinner head return spring on the spinner head shaft. The new arrangement eliminates parts and their accompanying cost and weight.
In one important form of the invention, the reel is designed for mounting on the top of the fishing rod, ahead of the casting hand. However, many of the features of the invention are utilizable to advantage in a modified form of the invention, designed for under-the-rod mounting, behind the casting hand.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description and to the accompanying drawing.